Reprise
by Just A Little Birdy
Summary: The write-ups of all our most important roleplays at HP RPG. Starting from the trio's fifth year, watch as our own characters twist and turn the tale to tell their own stories. Rating T just to be safe.


**HP All Ages RPG** – Dementors

**Characters:** Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Indiana, Astoria, Capri, Phoenix, Tyler, Emmaline, Terry, Natasha, Hannah, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Dobby, Luna, Madame Pomfrey

**Role played**** on:** 15/6/11

**A/N: **This is something we roleplayed out on HP all ages RPG, before some random went and deleted it. There was a werewolf thing before this, but I was unable to salvage any of that, I didn't even get to finish this one...  
>If you are looking for us all, we have now relocated to HP RPG (on Facebook), and are happy to accept new members=)<p>

**Disclaimer: **All canon characters belong to JK Rowling. Indiana, Astoria, Capri (mine^-^), Phoenix, Tyler, Emmaline, Natasha, and anyone else I have forgotten belong to their creators.

* * *

><p>At Hogwarts, the end of the day was always the part of their day that the students enjoyed most. On this particular day, the weather was perfect for a trip outside, and so the finishing of lessons found most of the students outside, wandering around the lake or sitting with friends somewhere in the grounds.<p>

Emmaline and Terry, however, had decided to go for a fly on the Quiddich pitch, and as they were heading that way, they had run into Astoria, one of their many friends, along with Indiana, and had asked if they would like to come as well, a suggestion that had been met with great enthusiasm.

Now, Astoria was rushing towards the pitch with her broom in hand, seeing the others already there. "Hey guys!" she called as she mounted her broom and kicked off. "Wow, I haven't flown for sooo long! This is awesome!"

The others laughed as she zoomed around them, doing a practised loop in the air as she enjoyed the freedom.

Indiana waved to them from the sidelines, and they all waved back. "HEY INDY!" Astoria yelled across the field as she waved furiously.

"Where's Hermione?" she asked, frowning at the fourth year's absence. The other just shrugged and continued to join the afternoon. Before long, Astoria had spotted Hermione in the stands, watching them from a distance, probably hoping to get out of flying.

Terry cast a Patronus charm then, distracting her from Hermione as she watched the silver phoenix fly alongside him. Emmaline continued chasing Terry, giggling as she did, enjoying their time off.

"Showing off Boot?" Astoria taunted. "Expecto patronum!" A white tiger leapt from her wand and followed her as she flew low to the ground, boots skimming the grass below lightly.

"This is such a RUSH!" she yelled in absolute delight, making Emmaline giggle harder. Then, she flew as high as she could, tiger disappearing as she went. "I'M THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD!" she yelled back to them, before coming down again at full speed. From the sidelines, Indy smiled as they mucked around carelessly.

Terry's phoenix flew gentle circles around Emma, and he sighed. "Ah, this is great," he said, relaxing in the sunshine.

As he looked behind Emma though, his face darkened. Emma, who had been smiling up until that point, frowned and turned to see what he had spotted, Indy doing the same thing below.

"Terry, what's wro-" Astoria stopped abruptly as she turned to look, reaching for her wand when she saw what they were now up against.

Floating towards them, were at least two hundred Dementors.

"SHIT," Astoria swore as she cast her Patronus again, the tiger leaping forward next to the phoenix to protect them. Slowly though, the Patronus' were dying.

Hannah, sitting by the lake watching the broom-riders as they flew, was the next to spot the Dementors. "Oh no!" she exclaimed as she snatched up her wand and ran over to assist them. Joining Indy on the soft turf below the flyers, they watched as the Patronus' above flickered and died.

"Expecto-Expecto Patronum!" A weak whisper left Astoria's wand, nothing like the tiger she needed. Terry had a little more success, managing to create the phoenix once again, and hold it there, keeping the horrible creatures at bay a moment longer.

Indy freaked out. "Expec...expecto...expecto patronum..." she chanted, but nothing happened.

"THINK SOMETHING HAPPY!" Hannah bellowed, hoping it was loud enough for the others to hear. Panting, she cast her own Patronus, slightly stronger than Terry's.

As Emmaline and Astoria tried to fly to the castle and cast their Patronus' at the same time, a Dementor swooped low at Astoria, knocking her off her broom and into the black lake. Alerted by the splash, Capricorn jerked her head up, alarmed at the sudden appearance of Dementors near her peaceful location on the edge of the lake.

"What the-?" she began to ask, but never finished her question, grabbing her broom from where it lay nearby and flying up to join the others in the air.

"Astoria!" Emmaline called. She flew low over the water, pulling an unconscious Astoria onto her broom. "Are you ok?" she asked the girl, not really expecting an answer.

"I'll be back guys," she called to the others. "Terry, I'm going to use the necklace." Earlier in the day, Terry had gifted her with a necklace that had luck charms woven around it, and held the power to turn water into Felix Felicis, the 'liquid luck'.

They had no time to respond to Emma's call as Indy let out a bloodcurdling scream, frozen to the spot as a Dementor reached out its skeletal hand towards her face. Capri cast her Patronus, and a silvery unicorn galloped towards Indy, growing weaker with every passing moment. As the Patronus reached her, she tripped, trying to run away from the Dementor that was now joining the others again, scared off by the Patronus.

"Guys?" Capri asked. "What's with the Dementors?" She sounded frightened, even though she showed no fear.

"There must have been another Azkaban breakout!" Hannah called back. "That's the only time they're allowed out." Hannah seemed to be the only one thinking logically then.

Astoria woke as they flew towards the Hospital Wing window, coughing and spluttering as she did. "Emma?" she gasped. "What the hell are the Dementors doing here?"

"I'm not sure," Emmaline said slowly. "I'm taking you to the hospital wing and getting back out there."

Astoria frowned, clearly unhappy to have been taken out of the action. "Fine..."she sighed, realising there was no point arguing.

As soon as they arrived, Madame Pomfrey rested Astoria on a bed, beginning to treat her instantly. Emma used her necklace on a glass of water for luck, before zooming back out the window and rejoining the fight, casting a strong Patronus as soon as she got there.

"Expect...expecto pa...expecto patronum..." Terry panted, already drained from the sheer number of Dementors. Already, the temperature had dropped drastically, and Capri's weak Patronus' had faded in turn, leaving them all victim to the creatures. Emmaline's Patronus drove them back again, keeping them away from her friends for the moment.

Watching them try to cast the spell without the happy thoughts they needed, Emma had an idea. Quickly, she kissed Terry, surprising him and giving him a happy thought at the same time. Blushing, he looked at her a moment, coming to terms with what she had just done.

"Uh...guys? Capri asked, cornered by several Dementors.

Still blushing, Terry thought of Emma as he begun the spell again. "Expecto patronum!" he said confidently, and suddenly an enormous phoenix erupted from his wand and scattered the Dementors around Capri, along with a few more.

Below, Indy lay on the ground, body wracked with uncontrollable sobs. Hannah rushed over to her, looking the girl over carefully.

"What did they do to you?" she asked, worry creeping into her voice.

Indiana shivered. "Dementors...tried to grab me, I ran...but I fell...I think I hit my head." Her head spun for a moment as her vision swung in and out of focus. After a moment, it stopped, and she slowly rose to her feet, finding new strength inside of her.

"I'm ok," she told Hannah firmly, wanting to believe it herself. "Expecto patronum." A silver light shot from her wand.

Astoria chose then to return, scanning the others fleetingly before turning to the ones above.

"WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE CASTLE! PROTECT THE OTHER STUDENTS!" she yelled to them, her silver tiger leaping forward once more to protect her.

"Ok," Hannah agreed with her, casting a wren Patronus and running towards the castle with Indy. Up above them, Emma cast hers out to join the others, standing strong against the beasts that threatened them.

Astoria ran out of the Hospital Wing a few minutes later, determined that she was not staying there. She ran until she found Professor McGonagall, who was surprised to see her in such a panic.

Seeing the Dementors threatening, Harry began running from Hagrid's hut to the Quiddich pitch, determined to offer some support to the people already there.

"Hey Harry, 'bout time!" Terry called playfully, directing his Patronus to scatter a few more Dementors.

"Sorry! I was down at Hagrid's!" he apologised, casting his own stag Patronus.

"No!" Astoria yelled, annoyed. "EVERYONE! INTO THE CASTLE!" This time, they listened, backing away towards the castle, Terry and Harry bringing up the rear.

"Expecto patronum... expecto patronum... expecto patro..." Terry chanted. He was cut short suddenly by the Dementors, knocked out and hurtling towards the hard ground. Quickly, Harry cast a spell to break his fall, before Astoria stormed over to them.

"Enough!" she said. "Both of you, in the castle, now." She glared at them, annoyed.

"Terry's been knocked off his broom!" Harry shouted to her.

"I'm coming!" she called, jogging towards them. As she got there, Terry stirred, mumbling slightly before shooting to his feet.

"Where's my broom?" he asked. Harry and Astoria blinked, and then Astoria pointed to Terry's broom, lying a few feet away.

He retrieved it, and flew up again, just in time to meet Natasha as she flew over to help them.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" she yelled, producing a silver fox, while he brought his phoenix to life again. Below, Ron ran to support Harry, jack russel Patronus already on the attack. Capri returned also, casting a weak Patronus again that flickered and died a few moments later.

Hermione appeared on the ground next to Ron, wand out in defence. "Expecto patronum," she said, but nothing happened. "Expecto patronum," she repeated, a little more forcefully, but once again nothing happened. A Dementor flew towards her, searching out the easiest prey.

"A little help over here!" she called as it advanced. Astoria's white tiger leapt forward to defend her, Astoria herself appearing a moment later.

"You couldn't keep me in the Hospital Wing long!" she announced to no one in particular, shivering in her wet clothes.

Natasha flew over to Astoria. "Hop on," she said with a smirk, gesturing to the broom with one hand.

"Thanks," Astoria said, getting on behind Tasha. "I think I lost my broom over the lake." Natasha began to fly back towards the castle, noticing the Dementors advancing across the pitch.

"Why are we going to the Hospital Wing? Astoria asked. "The Dementors are over there!" She pointed back the way they had come.

"Because you are hurt," Natasha explained. "Plus, its higher ground, and the Dementors are moving towards the castle."

"I'm not staying in the Hospital Wing, Tash," Astoria said defiantly, and was met with silence. She watched the castle as they drew closer, noticing there was something unusual around the main entrance...

"Tash!" she cried realising what it was suddenly. "Quick! They're barricading the doors!"

* * *

><p>"RON! A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE!" Hermione called as two Dementors closed in. Hearing her cry, Terry led his Patronus over towards her, scaring them off.<p>

"Thanks Terry," she said, breathing hard.

* * *

><p>Indy glanced towards the castle. "Oh god, the doors are closing," she gasped, flying towards the castle, trying to reach it before they were shut out. "Guys, wait. Expec...Expecto ...Expecto patro-" Exhausted, she fainted, falling off her broom several metres above the ground.<p>

Seeing her fall, Astoria touched Tasha's shoulder. "Tash! Get Indy!" she called over the howling of the wind that was picking up. Natasha dived down quickly, underneath Indy, and caught her on the now heavy-laden broom. They did not notice her arm hit the ground right before they caught her, but they noticed when she woke up and screamed in pain.

"Let's get into the castle now!" Astoria said, urging Tasha on. Natasha flew up and in through the window of the Hospital Wing, understanding the need to get Indy there quickly.

Protesting furiously, Indiana was forced into a hospital bed, holding her sore arm tenderly. Struggling against the others, she tried to get up again, but was much too weak to resist them for long.

"You, missy, are staying here," Natasha said firmly, pushing her back on the bed.

"No..." Indy muttered in protest. "...I want to help..." Suddenly, she slumped onto the bed, losing consciousness once again.

Jumping off her broom, Astoria grabbed it and Natasha, pulling her towards the door. "C'mon, let's head to the entrance hall!" she urged, glancing at Indy in the hospital bed apologetically. "Sorry Indy...I have to go help," she apologised. With one final glance back at Indy, they sped out the door and down the stairs.

They didn't make it far though, before they crashed into Ginny, each girl sent sprawling on the floor. "What is going on?" Ginny gasped as she picked herself up off the floor.

"Dementor attack," Astoria replied speedily. "We are barricading the castle...c'mon!" And with that, she dashed off again.

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall, after finally taking notice of the increased amount of noise outside, had come into the Entrance Hall to see what was going on. After taking it all in and opening the doors again, she pulled out her wand and began running towards the Quiddich pitch, three silver cats leading the way.<p>

There, Astoria (who had found her way outside again) rushed up, out of breath and directing a flickering Patronus towards the Dementors. "Pro-professor!" she gasped. "They're coming towards the castle!" Suddenly she screamed, as a Dementor swept past her Patronus and came towards her.

McGonagall sent the Dementor away, and turned to the other students that were there. "ALL STUDENTS TO THE CASTLE!" she bellowed, heading off that way as she did. Slowly, the students began to follow her, desperately fighting off the Dementors as they did. As they ran into the castle, they were met by an anxious McGonagall and their friends, comforted from the horror that had plagued them outside.

Hermione was one of the last to make it to the castle, running in at full speed, her wand in a death grip. "Where's...Ron...?" she wheezed, entirely out of breath, but no one answered.

Emma was the next one to enter, followed closely by Hannah. As they passed, Tyler pushed his way to the front, peering out anxiously for any sign of Nix, who had been separated from him as they made their way there. As McGonagall was about to close the doors he stopped her.

"Nix is still out there!" he said. "I'll be back." Before she could stop him, he had run out towards the lake and out of earshot.

A few minutes later he returned, Phoenix in his arms.

"Seal the doors!" he yelled to the Professor, who nodded to him once and proceeded to put the wards up.

A few moments later, there was banging on the door. "Wait!" Astoria cried, banging frantically. "We're all still here!"

Quickly, McGonagall opened the doors. "Get all the students in here AT ONCE!" she ordered as Astoria flew in with Tash. "Dumbledore is gone two days and there has been a werewolf attack. And now Dementors!"

"Werewolf attack? Oh nice..." Nix commented, before fainting in Tyler's arms.

"Enervate!" Astoria called. "PHE we need you! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Phe's eyes shot open. "YOU GOTTA BE JOKING!" she yelled suddenly, before blinking and looking around with a bemused look on her face.

After a moment, she shook her head, sorting out her thoughts. "Ah. Good. Awake," she said, getting out of Tyler's arms.

"Thanks lovely. But now we've got some Dementors to fight. Time for that later. Now. Onto the Dementoriiiiiiiiinoesssss..." The others just looked at each other, not understanding what Nix was going on about.

"I think you may have a concussion..." Tyler said slowly.

"Concussion? Never! Neveronio neighborino! Stupid Flanders. EXPECTO PATRONUM! Hey Ty, c'mere..."

"No," he said flatly.

"Why?"

"Because," he persisted. "You need to fight the Dementors."

"Oh. Right. Okay!" She bounded away, towards the doors.

Astoria stormed towards the doors. "I have to go out there and get Harry and Terry," she told Professor McGonagall, running back out.

"ASTORIA!" Nix cried, trying to grab her attention.

"Miss Greengrass, get back here!" the Professor scolded, but Astoria ignored her. A few minutes later, she reappeared, helping Harry support an almost unconscious Terry. As they came inside, Terry woke up enough to register what was going on around him.

"Thanks Harry," he croaked through a dry throat. "I owe you one. Is everyone inside?"

Ginny chose that moment to come running into the Entrance Hall. "What is going on?" she asked, looking at the tired faces around her.

"There's Dementors attacking the school," Harry told her.

"GINMEISTER!" Nix yelled suddenly, catching Ginny in a hug. "Thank God you're alive!"

Ginny hugged her back, stepping away from the estranged girl hastily. "Where is Ron? Has anyone seen my brother?"

"Nooperino," Nix replied. "Hermy was looking for him before though, running around..."

"Not Ron...or Capri...oh god..." Astoria said, panicking a little.

"I can't leave him..." Ginny muttered. "If he's out there...I have to find him." She ran off, back up the stairs, not bothering to explain where she was going.

Emma came over. "Terry, you ok?" she asked. Terry kissed her quickly.

"I'm fine, he said. "I love you, but we need to find Capri and Ron."

"I love you too," she said quietly, pressing something into his hand. Looking down, he saw the necklace he had given her earlier.

"Take it," she told him softly, closing his fingers around it.

"No," he said, slipping it around Emma's neck. "You have it." Before she could protest or give it back, he kissed her again, then jumped on a nearby broom and flew out towards the forest.

Natasha ran up to them. "Harry, who are we missing?" she asked. "I have my broom, I can go find them."

Ron and Capri, last I heard," Harry responded, looking around. Natasha nodded and mounted her broom, zooming out the doors before anyone could stop her.

* * *

><p>A good way into the forest, Ron finally awoke after being swept away from the battle on his broom. Instantly he bolted upright, looking wildly back and forth.<p>

"HERMOINE! WHERE ARE YOU?" he yelled. Above him, Capri heard him yell and angled her broom downwards, intending to land and pick him up. The wind caught her broom and swept her sideways as she entered the trees, crashing her into the solid trunk of a tree before she fell to the ground.

"Ow," she moaned softly, lying under the tree. "Damn these Dementors..."

Seeing a disturbance in the forest, Natasha flew over to investigate, hoping it was the two missing students. Following behind her was Ginny, and both flew down carefully to see what was wrong.

"Where are Ron and Capri?" Natasha yelled to Ginny. "I can't find them!"

"Neither can I!" Ginny yelled back, continuing her search.

The long silence was broken several minutes later by Natasha. "Over here!" she yelled to Ginny. The younger girl ran over to her.

"Oh god..." she breathed. "Are they conscious?"

"Guys? Can you hear us?" Natasha said carefully, watching Ron and Capri for a response. Glancing up into the sky, Ginny spotted Dementors swarming overhead, just as Capri moaned.

"Ugh...I don't feel so good..." she muttered, looking up at them blearily. Ron too, began to stir again, sitting up slowly as he watch the Dementors closing in on them.

Astoria ran into view, rushing through the forest to find them. "Guys," she panted. "Did you find Ron and Capri?"

Natasha and Ginny nodded and cast their Patronus', fighting the Dementors off as Astoria retrieved the brooms.

"RON, GINNY, GET ON THE BROOMS!" she yelled, helping Capri onto her own. Ginny helped Ron onto hers and they took off, looking back at Astoria.

"Expecto patro..." Capri attempted a Patronus and lost consciousness, slumping on the back of Tasha's broom.

"We need to go now!" Ginny called to Astoria.

"You're brooms are full, come back for me!" Astoria shouted back, casting a Patronus and preparing to face off against the Dementors.

"I won't be long Astoria, I'll be back in a second!" Ginny promised, flying up above the woods, closely followed by Natasha. Quickly, they flew to the castle, Ginny zooming upwards to the Hospital Wing window and dropping Ron off before flying back to Astoria. Natasha continued towards the Eentrace Hall, crashing into the steps leading up to the now deserted hall. Unconcious, she and Capri lay on the flagstones, unseen by the other people busy fighting.

Slowly, the clearing was getting colder, and Astoria's silver tiger was beginning to fade. Teeth chattering, she tried to think happy thoughts, tried to strengthen her Patronus, but the sadness the Dementors wove over her seeped into her mind, chasing everything happy from her.

Fianlly, she saw Ginny swooping down to get her, and let her Patronus fade to nothing, bursting into tears as Ginny pulled her onto her broom.

"Come on, lets go," Ginny said gently as Astoria got on, lifting off gently and zooming away from the Dementors.

"Oh, thankyou Ginny," she said, wiping her eyes with one hand. "I thought, back there..." Astoria shuddered at the thought.

I-I don't feel so good..." Ginny muttered suddenly. "I'm getting dizzy..." Astoria did not hear her though, she was watching the Dementors behind them.

"Expecto-" The last of her energy faded, and she fainted once again, leaning on Ginny's back ina a precarious position atop the broom.

As they entered the Entrance Hall, Ginny tried to pull up. "I think I'm going to..." she began a warning, but never finished it as they crashed into a wall and fell onto the brick floor, unconscious.

* * *

><p>On the balcony of the astronomy tower, Hannah stood controlling her wren Patronus to help people still trapped outside. As they flew into the castle, she started to crawl towards the door, deciding to go and help them to the hospital wing. Rattling the handle a few times, she realised it had locked and said a very bad word.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside, Astoria stired slightly, eyelids fluttering open. "Gin..." she whispered, reaching out. "Is...is this my blood?" Her fingers trailed through the red substance sluggishly, as she closed her eyes and gave into the dark once of Form<p>

A few minutes later, Ginny awoke with a start, screaming in pain as her hand met with a large piece of rock that had embedded itself in her side. "Oh my..." she whispered to herself as she felt herself going again...

Somehow awakened by Ginny's screams, Capri struggled to sit up, seeing the pool of red forming around her friend. Something in her chest moved, and she gasped in pain, falling back down onto the pavement.

"Must have done something to a rib..." she muttered, looking at her friends, before she was lost again.

Indy came into the Entrance Hall not too long after, stopping dead at the sight of four friends lying, still and unmoving, on the cold, harsh cobblestones. Weakly, she tried to pull Tash towards the Hospital Wing, but was unable to move her.

"I...need...help..." she murmured.

"Indy!" Emma exclaimed, crossing the Entrace Hall to help her.

"Thanks Emma," Indiana said as Emma cast a spell to lift the four off the floor and up to the Hospital Wing.

_Later_

Madame Pomfrey was fussing over the students in the Hospital Wing, tending to the many injuries they had sustained and handing out chocolate.

"Well, at least Dumbledore showed up," she was muttering, along with a few other things. Dumbledore had returned to the school just in time to scatter the Dementors before they reached the castle. Now, a fierce storm had blown up ouside, rattling the windows noisly and creating cold draughts throughout the castle wherever it could.

Terry, his hands shaking, was glad to receive the chocolate. He had been admitted into the Hospital Wing after almost falling into the Whomping Willow. Ginny struggled to breathe around a rock still lodged in her side (Madame Pomfrey was yet to treat everyone) as she took her piece, and Capri took it quietly as Madame Pomfrey fixed a broken rib.

Nix however, had a very different approach to the chocolate. "Oooh, what kinp of chocolate?" she asked, rather excited for some reason. "White chocolate? Dark chocolate? Milk chocolate? Red chocolate? PURPLE CHOCOLATE?" –a look of terror passed her face as she suggested it – "Evil chocolate?" Her eyes narrowed as she peered around suspiciously.

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "Just eat the chocolate, Miss Black," she said, finishing up with Capri and moving on to Ginny. Carefully, she took out the rock, looking closely at the wound it had created. Ginny screamed again as she moved it, wincing every time she moved.

"Ooooww," she said softly, trying not to move her body too much. Capri winced.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt," she commented. "Glad I'm not you, Gin."

Emma entered, going to sit next to Terry's bed, smiling at him as they began their own conversation in low voices.

Astoria was the next to recieve chocolate. "Why is there blood all over me?" she asked, slightly worried. "I don't know where I'm bleeding from...and the cold from the lake..." She began shivering, like she was still in the lake.

Ginny began cryiing suddenly, cluching at the spot where the rock had been. "It hurts...is that...blood?" Suddenly, she fainted, causing panic to spread through the other people in the room.

"Ginny!" Astoria cried. "Poppy, do something!"

Madame Pomfrey bustled over, stopping the wound bleeding and bandaging Ginny up. A few moments later, she came round again.

"Why's everyone staring at me?" she asked groggily, touching the bandage.

"You gave us a bit of a fright." Capri chuckled weakly.

"Me? Oh, sorry," Ginny said, wincing from the pain in her side still.

Luna entered the Hospital Wing. "Excuse me Madame Pomfrey?" she asked politely. "Can I help? I seem to have missed the excitement...again..."

Astoria raised her hand. "Poppy...some more chocolate please, and maybe some medical assisstance?" she requested, collapsing back onto the bed.

"Miss Lovegood, pass out the chocolates," Madame Pomfrey instructed Luna as she rushed past on her way to Astoria, who was now sitting up, gasping with pain. After a quick check and a wave of her wand, Madame Pomfrey had Astoria lying back in the bed again, regaining her breath as she recouperated.

Madame Pomfrey wiped her brow. "I think most people are stable now, she said to herself as she walked over to Natasha. "This does not look good..."

Beside Tash, Indy was sobbing. "Please," she choked out through her tears. "She has to be ok...she's my friend...she understands me..."

"She'll be ok Indy," Luna said, patting her on the shoulder in and effort to comfort her.

Indy looked up sadly. "She needs to be ok. Tash is my friend."

"She will be fine," Luna repeated, consoling the almost-hysterical girl. "Madame Pomfrey is a brilliant healer."

"I hope so," Indy whispered, sniffing, as her tears stopped.

"I have done all I can," Madame Pomfrey said. "Only time will tell."

"Trust me," Luna said, smiling. "She will." She offered Indy some chocolate.

"Thankyou Luna," Indy said, hugging her and taking a piece of chocolate, filled with hope once more.

* * *

><p>Hearing the commotion upstairs, Dobby emerged from the kitchens, wearing numerous socks on his hands and feet, several scarves and hats, and a maroon jumper with a large R embroidered on the front.<p>

"Dobby and his elf friends heard lots of yelling," he said, wringing his hands nervously. "And sent Dobby up to check if Mister Harry Potter, his Wheezy and Mrs Hermy and their friends are ok?"

"Yes Dobby, everyone will be fine," Harry smiled at the little house elf.

"I'm fine Dobby," Hermione reassured him. "Just a little shaken up."

"What can Dobby and his Winky do?" Dobby asked.

"Well, the entrance hall is a bit of a mess..." Harry suggested, fully expecting Hermione to rebute his suggestion and give him a lecture about S.P.E.W.

"Yes!" Dobby said. "Anything for Mister Harry Potter sir!" He clicked his fingers and vanished, off to clean the Entrance Hall up.

* * *

><p>Outside, Nix (who had somehow escaped from theBottom of Form hospital wing), crumpled into a heap on the ground, sobbing hysterically as Astoria (who had also, once again, escaped), Ron and Emma ran of FormBottom of FormBottom of Form<p>

"He's gone!" she sobbed to them, tears fowing down her face. Astoria knelt down and put an arm around her gently.

"Phe, calm down, he'll be here somewhere," she said, giving Nix a reassuring squeeze as she looked around frantically for Tyler.

"He's gone!" she said, sobbing into Astoria's shirt.

"He can't be gone," Emma insisted. "He has to be around here somewhere."

"Don't worry Nix, we'll find him," Ron said, looking around them for any sign of the missing boy, though he found none.

"Ron's right," Astoria agreed. "We will." A thought occurred to her. "Wait..." she asked. "Did I just call you Ron?" Astoria was a Slytherin, and (as Slytherins do), she usually referred to Ron by his last name, calling him 'Weasley'.

Phe continued crying. "Phe..." Emma said, hugging the sobbing girl as the other two looked around frantically.

"...he's gone..." Phe slumped even further onto the ground giving up any hope of Tyler returning.

"No he's not!" Astoria cried. "Phe, don't give up hope, we will find him!" She dashed off towards the lake, deciding to look for him there, as that was where most people had been prior to the attack. Nix watched her go, then turned back to Emma, sobbing on her shoulder as Emma hugged her.

* * *

><p>Up above them, still locked on the astronomy tower and not knowing the Dementors had disappeared, Hannah slumped against the door, just waiting for the Dementors kiss. The approaching storm swallowed any noise she might have made, drowned out any sound she may have heard, and sent a cold wind swirling around her that chilled her to the bone.<p>

Suddenly, she heard a 'click!' behind her as the door was unlocked. Scrambling to her feet, she waited as Harry pushed the door open against the strength of the wind.

She gasped, rushing through the door and hugging Harry as she started to cry, before beginning to punch him as she screeched in anger.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" she screamed, pounding at him with her fists. He stepped away hastily, but she kept on hitting him, taking out all her anger as she did so.

"What with all of you lot trying toplay the ruddy HERO all the time! I was just trying to help stop anyone else getting hurt but does anyone care? NOOOO they just let me sit out here thinking i was about to be KILLED any second!" She slapped Harry in the face.

"Sorry Hannah, we were all a little busy, there are about ten people in the Hospital Wing now..." He backed away from her quickly as she ignored him and continued her rant.

"...And ive been freaking SCREAMING for anyone to come and - and theres about to be a storm and i HATE thunder and i just thought i was going to be out here in the STORM with DEMENTORS and proffeser sinistra would find me all-all EMPTY tomorow morning and id never know if the others would be alright and...and ..." She burst into tears, cradling her head in her hands.

Catiously, Harry approached her. "Come on Hannah, you need to go to the Hospital Wing," he said gently, pulling her towards the stairs.

"Are the others there?" Hannah sniffled.

"Yes, they are," Harry said, guiding her down the stairs. "Come on."

**A/N: **Let me fill you in on how it ends (I was unable to access it after it got deleted). Harry took Hannah to the Hospital Wing, where she had a bit of an argument with Madame Pomfrey and fainted. She woke up the next morning and was let out later that day.  
>Ginny and Capri both left around 10 the next morning, to find that the Great Hall was pink (courtesy of Nix). Astoria left shortly after them.<br>Natasha was found to be in a coma, but awoke sometime in the afternoon, to Indy's immense relief. Indy spent the night next to Natasha's bed, hoping she would wake up (yes, Indy is a little unstable).  
>Nix and Terry left the Hoispital Wing the same night as the attack, Nix's concussion fixed up (to everyone's reliefXD). Emma, Ron, Harry and Hermione were relatively unharmed.<br>Reviews are love. Flames help me toast marshmallows^-^

~runningwithhorses


End file.
